Words Of A Love Song
by jaydream
Summary: *All he knew now, was that he needed a good cry. For however long that would be.* MCNOZZO! CHARACTER DEATH!


**In light of everything with NCIS lately, well, I just had to write this. It was in my brain and wouldn't leave! Sorry in advances for any tears you may shed with this story.**

* * *

**Title: **_Words Of A Love Song_

**Summary: **_All he knew now, was that he needed a good cry. For however long that would be._

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Angst_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Tony DiNozzo_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND CHARACTER DEATH!**_

* * *

Thankfully, it wasn't raining. Rain would have made everything worse. Rain would make the pain in his chest tighten up. It would be muddy, too. He didn't want that. Mud and rain and sadness at a funeral wasn't something that he wanted for his husband on this day. It wasn't what anyone wanted, to be honest. But it'd happened and it was here. The day. The funeral day. Where is was sunny and bright out. Maybe it should be raining, after all.

Anthony DiNozzo stared straight ahead, eyes full of tears. He looked past everyone, looked past the casket holding his husband ... he looked past it all. Tony couldn't bring himself to look at it. He refused. Looking down instead at the small little bundle in his arms, Tony let his tears roll down his cheeks.

She was so beautiful. She looked just like him. Bright green eyes, soft brown-blonde hair ... even that damn pouty lip was his. Tony gently rocked Amelia Grace, his four day old daughter. Their daughter. Their daughter that he had to raise all on his own now. The tears ran down Tony's face faster.

He barely noticed his boss, Jethro Gibbs offering a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He didn't notice anything right now. Not at least anything but the pain in his chest and the hurt he was feeling. Losing his husband, losing the love of his life. Losing almost everything. He remembered it clearly.

Their case had been solid. They were acting as a couple undercover while Amelia was looked after by Gibbs. They were trying to catch the killer of a Marine couple just like them. A family and everything. They were doing well, they'd thought. Until Tony left the house for five minutes to make a call to Gibbs outside. That's when he heard the gunshots from inside and ran back in. But it had been too late. The shooter had fled and there was his husband, laying on the ground with a bullet in his chest and head. Blood pooling everywhere onto the floor around him. Tony remembered screaming for him and sobbing. But it was too late. Timothy DiNozzo, his husband and his love, the father of their daughter, was dead.

Tony opened his eyes after remembering and let his tears flow. He barely was listening to the ceremony. He just couldn't bring himself to let this be a reality. He didn't want it to be. Tim was everything to him. Tim was his love, his husband, and ... everything to him. They had a daughter together. They were supposed to watch her grow up together and love each other until they grew old and died. Not like this. Not ... not so soon.

As the preacher was speaking his closing words, Tony stood up with Amelia in his arms. He had a bouquet of purple roses in his hands, Tim's favorite. He laid them on the casket carefully and stared at the wooden box holding his husband, cradling his daughter close in his arms. Closing his eyes, Tony let out a painful sob. Gibbs rushed to his side, putting a hand on his grieving agent's back. From behind them, Abby Sciuto and Ziva David bit their lips, tears running down their faces, knowing how broken and alone Tony was now.

Tony let Gibbs lead him back to his seat and he sat down, sobbing over Amelia for Tim. He wanted his husband back. He wanted to huge Tim in his arms and love him. Kiss him. Hug him. Tell Tim how much he meant to him. He just wanted Tim back, period.

After the ceremony, Tony took his place to recieve condolences. Amelia was still peacefully asleep in his arms, blissfully unaware that she was going home that day with just one daddy. It broke Tony's heart even more.

The day droned on for what seemed like forever until Tony went home. Their home. His home. After putting Amelia in her crib, Tony walked around the empty house, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Usually he and Tim would cuddle on the couch after their little girl was asleep. They would kiss each other and hold hands, watching a movie or something else on TV that peaked their interest. Tony didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know what to do without Tim. The bed was going to be lonely, he knew that already. Tony didn't want to face it. He didn't want to sleep. He knew that he needed it, but he also knew that sleep wasn't going to come easy.

Trudging upstairs, Tony walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. He stared at the empty space. Tim's space. His heart grew heavier than ever before and the tears poured from his eyes. He let out a cry and slid down the doorway's frame, hanging his head in his hands.

Tim was gone. Forever. No more morning kisses, no more hugs, no more anything. Tony didn't know what he was going to do. Tony didn't know how he was going to handle the years without his loving, beautiful, sweet husband. All he knew now, was that he needed a good cry. For however long that would be.

**Jay**


End file.
